Genuine Pink New color of Love
by steph now
Summary: Sakura is a prisoner of her agonizing memories. Now, a face from the past helps her move forward and dream of the future.


Genuine Pink; new color of love

Chapter 1: Bittersweet

I closed my eyes for a few more minutes, trying not to think of anything, but his face keeps haunting me. I see him in my dreams. I hear his voice in the silence of my loneliness. This could not go on.

I grabbed my towel on the floor, stood up, and left the gym. I sped up my car on the highway and headed to the Konoha forest where I do my training alone.

The sun is slowly falling to take its rest; my favorite time of the day. The clouds look magical as it turns into pinkish orange.

I slowed down a bit as I passed the most wonderful part of town. I inhaled the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms, and enjoyed the fresh, cool breeze of the wind from the river. I could not help remembering the bittersweet memories I've had in this place, but it was history and it won't do me any good now.

I'm not as hard as most think of me. I'm still a girl. I have a soft heart and vulnerable feelings. I fell in love once and it was so deep I couldn't recover even after three long years. I was once young and carefree. I am still young, but carefree? No. Not anymore. I'm as guarded as one can be. I keep my feelings to myself. I've created a great façade of a tough girl. I am not happy, no. But I am satisfied and thankful that I survived the past and that somehow, I am a strong person in the eyes of many people.

I reached the forest grounds before the sky turned totally dark. I turned on the headlights of my car and started training on the vast circular space of dry earth surrounded by hundreds of lifeless woods that were once green, healthy trees.

I ran in circles, kicked and punched the air, and fought the cold wind of the night. After hours of it, I finally got tired and decided to call it a day. I turned off the lights and changed my clothes inside the car while the engine's warming up.

I drove slowly on the way home with the windows of my car open. I welcomed the city lights in and took in the sight of the crowded streets. Once, I was part of those crowds, enjoying the beautiful and exploring the adventurous night life of our city.

"Sai-kun, where do you wanna go tonight after this?" We've had a few shots in this new bar we've discovered through a friend but we do not intend to stay here all night. We never get drunk. It's just not our thing. We do lots of crazy things but often than not, we do it with clear minds.

"Sai-kun," I called up to him, reaching his arm to get his attention from watching the dancing crowd.

"Sakura, c'mon, let's dance." He led me to the dance floor and he started dancing in a funny manner, somewhat like the chicken dance. I laughed hard at him and he just laughed back while doing his crazy moves.

"You know I don't dance. You're crazy Sai, you're crazy." I laughed some more.

"Sakura-chan, please…dance for crazy me." He held my face in his soft, warm hands and smiled the best smile I've ever seen in my life. I thought, 'this is why I love this guy.' We danced the night away, not caring about the world but just enjoying the company of each other on a cold November night.

"Sai-kun," I encircled my arms around his neck. He met my gaze and kissed me softly for about two seconds.

"I love you my Sakura."

"I love you so much Sai." We kissed then and there, forgetting about the dance as if we have our own sweet music.

"Sai-kun," I broke the intimate moment, remembering what I want to say.

"What is it?" He went behind me and hugged my waist, his head restiung between my neck and right shoulder.

"Let's go somewhere. I want to show you something."

"Where?" I did not answer. I held his hand and led him out the bar. We walked holding hands til we reached the oldest park in the city. There are cherry blossom trees everywhere. The old stone walkway is now full of weeds and mosses.

"Sakura, why are we here? What are you thinking?" It's really cold and dark and we are alone in this huge place.

"Trust me. I've found the most romantic place in the world in the middle of this scary park."

"Sakura, you are my most romantic place." I laughed and my heart went warm. He is the sweetest person I know.

I led him deep into the darkness until we reached a small garden where there is only this really old cherry blossom tree right in the middle of a grassy ground full of white and yellow wild flowers. The moonlight was pouring in the most serene way. There are a few butterflies flying around. I watched him stare in awe.

"Wow, Sakura, how'd you find this place?"

"When you're not around, I wander alone at night."

"What?" He threw me a ridiculous look. I laughed hard at his face.

"I'm kidding, Sai-kun. I just happen to discover this one afternoon. We had an argument and I needed someplace to be alone," I narrated.

"Do not ever do that again. It is very dangerous. I do not want you going anywhere by yourself."

"But you started it." My forehead creased as a sign of brewing anger. Suddenly, he enclosed me in his warm embrace and whispered to my ears, "It doesn't matter. Just, please, never do that for whatever reason." I buried my head below his neck and answered back a whispered promise to comply.

He smiled and we sat under the tree. We felt peace and I think we had a little nap. We stayed there for hours, side by side, in a meaningful silence.

"Sakura, the sun's gonna rise soon. I better take you home now."

He caressed my long pink hair as I lay stubbornly still.

"I do not have anyone there. I'll be all alone and you know I'm never happy alone."

"You need some sleep." He was preparing to stand up but I played mulish. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Sakura, come on, you still have a project to finish. You need to submit your article the next day, right?

"Oh, shoot!" That got me to stand straight right away. He smirked and we raced all the way to my apartment. He kissed me goodbye on my doorstep and then drove his car to rest in his own apartment.

I drank milk and slept the whole morning. After taking late lunch, I started writing my article for the magazine. I was assigned to write an inspirational feature story. I wrote about love since it is the most common thing that inspires people in the most unique ways.

I slept late that night and I was surprised that I haven't received any text message from Sai. I tried calling him at around 10pm but his phone was off. "Maybe he's still asleep."

"Oh, that sleepy head Sai," I muttered under my breath with a small smile before I finally fell asleep.

I went early to the office the next day and found the daily newspaper on my desk. I usually read it on lunch break but I felt the urge to read it immediately so I read the headline. It's about the president's issues as usual.

I turned to the local news on the next page and all the blood in my face left. I swore I felt my heart fell as I read, 'Local News: Early Morning Car crash, Driver dead on the Spot. The driver of the black race car was identified by the police as…."Sai" I managed to whisper before I lost consciousness.


End file.
